KaTB ep 3: Juniper Ebonywood and the Search of Esther's Scepter
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is the third episode of Kristina and Team Bloom called "Juniper Ebonywood and the Search of Esther's Scepter." It's a Sonic styled parody of Steven Spielberg film Raiders of the Lost Ark, the first movie and, in general that wrote and produced by George Lucas, the Indiana Jones series of movies. I do not own characters and anything. Those characters, but me, belong to Katarina


**Juniper Ebonywood and the Search of Esther's Scepter**

By **KristinaD121** (me)

*In the temple of Ebon*

Andrew and Juniper: *arrived in a library of Ebon's temple*

Andrew the Echidna: *take the Biblical book about Esther out of the bookshelf* Here read this about Queen Esther. *gave the book to June*

June Ebonywood: *reading the book about Esther*

June: Wow, Andy. That Esther must be a powerful person.

Andrew: That's right. Until her death, her power that God of Persia gave it to her that she'll rule Persia and at least Jewish world and that power must be in her sceptor that her husband, the Persian king gave it to her. This sceptor can be hidden somewhere. Luckily, when it hidden anywhere, I bet Lancelot will never find it and used the sceptor with power to rule the whole world. You must find the sceptor of Esther and bring it here so it can be displayed in the museum in Ebon or Earth.

June: Yes. Where is it?

Andrew: I don't know. Maybe Kristina knows.

June: Yeah. She's pretty smart about anything like safety, aspects and at least mathmatics she didn't like.

*Later at the park of Ebon*

Me as a Trollan: *working at the lemonade stand, selling lemonades to everyone who is thirsty and sweating* Here you go. *gave a cup of lemonade to the female blue hedgehog child*

Blue female 7 year old hedgehog child: Thank you, miss. *gave me a quarter*

Me: Your welcome. ^^

Juniper Ebonywood: *arrived to me* Hi, Kristina.

Me: Hi, would you like some lemonade? Each lemonade cost 25 cents.

June: Why thank you, Kristina. *bow like a monk or sensei*

Me: Your welcome. *gave a cup of lemonade to June*

June: *gave me a quarter from her pocket and drink a lemonade*

Me: So, why are you here for, June?

June: To ask you where the sceptor of Esther is.

Me: *whisper to June's invisible ear* Okay, that'll be a secret. It's in the catacombs in the underground at the Persia.

June: *whispered back to me* I see.

Me: *whispered* Don't tell anyone, especially Lancelot, but Andrew and the monks of Ebon.

June: *whispered* Okay. I promise. See ya! *left to the temple*

Me: She seems nice.

Lancelot the Echidna: *arrived to me*

Me: D:

Lancelot: Tell me where the Persian sceptor is like you tell Juniper, Trollan. )

Me: I'll never tell you. X(

Lancelot: Very well.. D*holding a knife*

Griffin: *arrived and attacks Lancelot*

Lancelot: Ow!

Me: JUNE!

June: *arrived* *gaspped* Kristina! Griffin!

Me: Help!

June: What happened?

Me: Lancelot just arrived to me and wanted me to tell him where the sceptor of Esther. But I didn't tell him anything about the sceptor and he tried to kill me until Griffin saved me.

Griffin: *continued attacking Lancelot*

Lancelot: *angrily running away* Curse you!

June: *yell back at Lancelot the Green Echidna* AND DON'T EVER TRY TO BOTHER MY FRIEND!

Griffin: Kristina, are you alright?

Me: Yes.

June: What a brute. X(

Me: So, Griffin, do you know about Esther's Persian Sceptor that the king of Persia gave it to him?

Griffin: *nod his head* Yes, Trollan Cub. Andrew told me.

June: Take us to Persia. That sceptor is in the catacomb that is in the underground.

Griffin: Yes, Juniper.

Me and June: *hop onto his back*

Griffin: *flew off to Persia*

*In the Persia*

June: Wow.

Griffin: *flew down to the ground*

June: *get off of his back* You stay here and I'll find Esther's staff. Griffin, take care of Kristina.

Griffin: Yes, Juniper.

June: *run downstairs to the catacomb*

*Later in a catacomb where June's at*

June: *walk across the bridge and found the sceptor of Esther in a treasure chest. She opened the chest.*

The chest: *has Esther's sceptor in it*

June: I found it! I got Esther's sceptor of Persia! *take the sceptor from the chest*

Lancelot: *arrived* You did it alright, Juniper Ebonywood. )

June: *gasped before got angry* YOU!

Lancelot: That's right. I got the map of catacomb from the pyramid. Now, give me the sceptor. D

June: Never! It's mine now! I got the power with this! *point the Persian sceptor at him* BY POWER OF ESTHER'S SCEPTOR! *the sceptor didn't work* D: What? Why it's not working?

Lancelot: *laugh evilly* Because you can't have the power of this sceptor and you already had a power of Ebon's staff. This sceptor doesn't give you power since you already had Ebon's power. By the way, I got my prisoner and I sent my guards to tied the Griffin up.

Lancelot's guards: *arrived, had me and Griffin who was tied up in hostage*

Me: June! *my eyes filled with tears*

June: *gaspped* KRISTINA! GRIFFIN!

Lancelot: Yes. If you want your friends back, you must give me the sceptor. What do you want to take with you? The sceptor? Or the Trollan girl and the Griffin?

Me: Don't do it, June!

Griffin: Please, Priestess. *his eyes filled with tears*

June: *walk across the bridge, towards Lancelot and sadly give him a sceptor* A trade.

Lancelot: Thank you. ) Guards!

His guards: *released me and Griffin and give us to June*

Lancelot: Ha ha ha ha! *laugh evilly. He take out the sword, cut the bridge rope and the bridge that June, Griffin and I were standing on our feet started to fall*

Me, June and Griffin: *hang onto each panels of bridge as it fell and hit to the thin pillar* Aaaaaahhh!

June: *hanging on the rope of the bridge and shout angrily* You'll never get away from this, Lance-loser!

Lancelot: Yes I did. *laugh evilly* And the sceptor is mine now so I can use it to rule the whole world! D Bye bye.

Lancelot and his guards: *left and exit the catacomb*

June, me and Griffin: *climb up the hanging bridge and made it to the top of the pillar with the chest on it and sat near our feet*

June: Sorry, guys. I gave the sceptor to him.

Me: Yeah. You don't care about the sceptor anymore. You are nothing but a bully.

June: I know. I'm a big loser. *crying*

The floating purple bubble: *arrived to me, June and Griffin*

Andrew: *appeared in a bubble* I have to tell you about Esther's sceptor. After her death, that power disappeared from the sceptor in 2000 years ago. So it has no power at all because she probably didn't keep her promise to encourage heself to do what is right and she didn't tell everyone to do what is right!

Me: *surprised* So Lancelot doesn't know that sceptor has no power and he must be tricked!

Andrew: Yes. *nod his head with a smile*

June: So that means we can defeat Lancelot, get the sceptor back and displayed it in the museum.

Andrew: Yes. Good luck. *disappeared in a bubble until it popped*

June: Let's go!

Me: Right! *raised my hands and say the magic rhymes* Magaroo, magarole-quick as a wink and off we go!

Me, June and Griffin: *disappeared by magic*

*At Lancelot's castle*

Lancelot: *carried the sceptor to his lair* )

Me, June and Griffin: *appeared by magic to him*

J

une: D Not so fast, Lancelot!

Lancelot: YOU?!

June: Yes! We're here to get the sceptor of Esther since it has no power!

Lancelot: Never! *laugh evilly* BY THE POWER OF PERSIA! *point the sceptor at me, June and Griffin. Few seconds, it didn't work at all.* D: What?! Why that sceptor isn't working?!

June: *giggles*

Me: *giggles* Because it has no power and it doesn't exist in Esther's sceptor anymore after two thousand years ago.

Lancelot: *angered* WHAT?!

June: *smirk* That's right. Andy told us about it. *snapped her fingers*

Griffin: *smack Lancelot with his wing*

Lancelot: *faint*

Me: *take the sceptor of Esther from Lancelot's hand and give it to June*

June: Nice move, Griffin!

Griffin: Thanks!

Me: Let's take this sceptor to the museum of Earth.

*Later at the museum in Earth*

Esther's sceptor: *is now displayed in the glass box*

Me, Juniper, Katarina(or KatarinaTheCat), and the Team Bloom: *looking at Esther's Persian sceptor in the display glass box*

Pikanya: That sceptor looks so beautiful and valuable. *her eyes are filled with glitters*

Rocky: *wrapped his arm around Pikanya* Yes, it is.

Macy: I used to remember this sceptor from the Biblical book about Esther and even the History I used to study for school.

Katarina: That sceptor looks enchanted.

Knuckles the Echidna: Yep. *kiss Katarina on the cheek*

Katarina: *blushes*

Me: *to June* So, what do you think about the origin story of Esther and her sceptor that her husband, the Persian king gave it to her?

June: That sounded really cool.

Me: By the way, where do you want to go during your adventure, June, fellas?

Us: We don't know today, So That's All, Folks!

**The End**

_Moral:_

_Hanna Bloom: *to you/reader/watcher* Today about Juniper's mission that she found the ancient Persian sceptor of the Persian King that he gave it to his Jewish wife, Queen Esther. You see, Esther is one of the Biblical characters from any BC which is stands for "Before Christ". _

_Me: *to you/reader/watcher* That's right! I told her everything about the Bible too. If you really want to know what's important about Esther, you should read about her in any book and encyclopedia, seach in the computer/internet or ask your parents who knows about the Bible. So the more you learn about the Biblical history and the more you get wisdom or knowledge. _

_Hanna Bloom: *look at her wristwatch* Oh! Would you look at the time? I think we better go eat lunch. *to you/reader/watcher* Well, it's time to go now. See ya later. _

_Me: Bye!_


End file.
